


Booked for a Decking

by Healy



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cucumber has bully problems, and Almond knows how to solve them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booked for a Decking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueBlueSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSpark/gifts).



“Waaah!” Cucumber cried as he ran from the schoolyard.

His little sister Almond stopped him. “What’s wrong, Cuco?”

Cucumber sniffed. “These bullies were really mean to me! They snatched away my books and they won’t give them back.”

“Aw, don’t cry, bro! I’ll get those books back for you.”

“Really? Thanks, Almond!”

“And I’ll make them _pay_ for what they did!” Almond slammed her fist into an open palm. “They’ll rue the day they messed with my brother!”

“T-that’s not really necessary, Almond,” Cucumber replied.

“Oh, but I insist!” said Almond.

Cucumber smiled nervously. “J-just get the books back, okay?”


End file.
